


姐姐

by moon_catcher



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_catcher/pseuds/moon_catcher





	姐姐

管月×黄嘉新

 

隔壁家的姐姐比我大几岁，但是从小我就很喜欢她。在我还没有上学的时候，姐姐已经上小学了，我就站在院子门口等她回家，待她走到离大院不远的小卖部时，我就跑过去故意假装没刹住车地撞到她怀里，等她笑着摸摸我的头发。

我会拿出我所有的零花钱和从胖子、二狗他们那里缴来的保护费，买一大堆虾条和大辣片，拉着姐姐坐在院子里的花坛上分着吃。可每当这个时候，姐姐家那位只比我小两岁的黏人的弟弟就会在家里哭闹，姐姐的妈妈就朝着窗外喊一声：“月月快回家啦！弟弟又哭了！”这时姐姐就朝我抱歉地笑笑，说，要回家看弟弟啦，又从书包里翻出几块钱塞在我胸前的小口袋里，就走了。

 

等我上了小学六年级时，姐姐已经要高中毕业了。那一年，他弟弟跳级跟我调到了同一个班。他弟弟很聪明，每次考试都是第一名。有时候姐姐放学会顺路来接我们两个人，他弟弟总向姐姐告状，“黄嘉新又只考了第二名！我是第一！”姐姐总是胡噜一把他弟弟的小脑袋瓜，说，“第二名也很棒啦，倒是你，不要总想着欺负人家，嘉新是你哥哥呢！”

“什么叫我欺负他了！老师说，要有竞争意识，我考了第一名你都不夸我……”

“好好好，姐姐错了，带你们去买冰淇淋好不好？”

我们三人行时我总是有些沉默。姐姐有次说我太过早熟，我也没有反驳，只是一笑置之。我承认，我不太喜欢她弟弟。以前姐姐只会摸我的头发，鼓励我好好学习，现在我不是那个唯一了。或者是说，从她弟弟出生的那天起，我就不是唯一了。我以为只要我不说话，看起来不开心，姐姐就会问我是怎么了，可是粗线条的姐姐好像并没有发现我的异常。

 

我十八岁那年，我高中毕业了。我跟母亲说了我的想法，妈妈答应我娶姐姐，上姐姐家提亲。让我惊喜的是，姐姐真的答应了。那个暑假，我每天都和姐姐腻在一起，所有的班级聚会我都没去参加。他弟弟每次从外面回家，路过坐在客厅沙发上的我和姐姐，总会瞪我一眼，然后回房间，摔门。姐姐有些内疚，去敲他的门，他也不出来。

我和姐姐的婚礼订在下个月初二，良辰吉日。日子通知到她弟弟的时候，她弟弟却又像突然转了性似的，笑着说祝福我们。过了一会儿我就知道了事情没这么简单。只要我靠近姐姐半步，他就马上抱住姐姐撒娇，姐姐就会去哄他从而无视我。

我倒也不生气，小孩子计两罢了。再过不到半个月，姐姐就是我一个人的了。她只会在我的怀里，从侧颈到大腿只会布满我一个人留下的痕迹。她会抓住我的头发哭哑了嗓子，腿间的隐秘处洒上我的精液。她的膝盖会蹭过我的腰，会把头埋在我的胸膛。

 

 

 

按规矩说，结婚前的那天晚上，我和姐姐是不能见面的。这是这段时间来我第一次和她分开。

明天早上我得早起，六点就要去接她，虽然只是去对门罢了。我躺在床上，强迫自己入睡，免得明天挂着两个大大的黑眼圈，可是我又辗转反侧地睡不着。一闭上眼睛，我脑子里就全是她朦胧的眼神，轻轻咬着下唇的兔牙，和微微掩不过膝盖的裙边，还有一丝若有若无的玫瑰香萦绕在我的鼻尖。

凌晨两点，我燥热难耐，翻身下床，蹑手蹑脚地打开房门，绕到了阳台上。姐姐的房间与我家的阳台只有一墙之隔。我倚在那面墙上，一刹那瓷砖的冰凉触感透过我的脊背刺得我感觉骨头疼，在不那么舒爽的夏夜打了个寒颤，可是我的心还是躁动不安。我敲了几下墙壁，没过多久，我听到了轨道的摩擦声，是姐姐拉开了她的门。她走到阳台上，向外探出身子，半梦半醒，看到我站在外面时像是吓了一跳。她揉揉眼睛，问我怎么还没睡。

我说，我好想你。

可是我们结婚之前不可以见面的呀。

已经到今天了。

 

我从阳台上翻过去，一把把她搂在怀里，迫不及待地去舐弄那两颗俏皮的贝齿。姐姐的手搭在我胸前，却没有把我推开，而是慢慢滑落到我的腰侧。我掀起她的裙边，隔着内裤揉捏起她圆润的臀瓣。

姐姐的屁股好翘啊。

听到我的话，姐姐喘得更厉害了，我把她的喘息声堵在了嗓子里，舌头抵着她温热的口腔内壁。

我离开了她的嘴唇，一路吻到了她的肩胛骨。我把她碍事的衣服扒掉了一半，专心在她细嫩的皮肤上耕耘。我的另一只手也没停下，玩弄着令我着迷的柔软，直到姐姐的花汁湿润了那片已经毫无遮挡意义的布料我才停下。

好色啊，姐姐。  
姐姐的屁股被我玩湿了哦。

我坏心眼儿地掐了一下她的腰，把她搂的更紧，用我那玩意儿蹭她的大腿根。

姐姐，你摸摸我嘛，是因为姐姐我才硬的。我想你想得要疯了。刚刚我都没有自己弄过。我好难受啊姐姐。

 

她的手被我拉着贴近我的下身。她拽下了我的裤子抬起腿用膝盖蹭了蹭，我才得以看清，她的花穴也湿的一塌糊涂。我抱起她进了房间，把她压在床上亲吻。姐姐的手还在听话的套弄着我的根部，柔若无骨的手指让我想要缴械投降。

我埋在她胸口，隔着衣服吸她的乳头。她的嘤咛声让我更硬了。

姐姐的奶子好香啊，有好好洗过吗，是特意等我来舔吗？

终于，她被我的下流话惹生气了，把我推到旁边，倒也不是不管我了，而是就着这个姿势快速撸了几下，低头含着我的龟头吸了一口，我没忍住射在了她嘴里。

姐姐把我的东西咽了下去，像是挑衅地说，上次是谁说，男人不能太快？

我勾着她的腰把她扯到我怀里，手探到裙底捏了一下我从未造访过的她的花心。

姐姐，得意的太早了。

正餐今天晚上才开始。

 

 

 

结婚真是件麻烦事，不过好在这辈子我就只用体验这么一次。

应付完那些亲戚和那些狐朋狗友们，已经不早了。想到姐姐早就在楼上等着我，我就心急火燎地往上跑。

我打开房门，姐姐背对着我坐在床上。她穿着酒红色的丝绸睡袍，腰带松松垮垮地搭在腰上，衣服垮到肩膀，称得姐姐皮肤更加白皙。

听到我开门的声音,姐姐转过身来看我，“怎么这么早就回来啦？”

我过去抱住她，“想你了呀，跟他们喝酒不如陪你玩点有意思的，是不是呀姐姐。”

姐姐站起来把我推到浴室，“一身酒气的，先去洗个澡，毛巾我给你放在架子上了。”

“一起洗吗？”我扯掉了姐姐的衣带，大片风光涌入我的眼睛。姐姐今天穿了黑色蕾丝花纹的内衣，胸前两团软肉丰满得像是要溢出来，轻薄的布料差点包不住，我没忍住低头舔了一下，又被姐姐红着脸推进浴室。

隔着浴室那面蒸满水汽的磨砂玻璃，我隐约看到姐姐脱了她那件形同虚设的睡袍，露出她光滑的背。她甩了甩头发，像是把刘海别到了耳后。我心痒难耐，加快了动作，没等擦干身体就裹着浴巾出去。反正一会儿还得洗。

 

我压着姐姐的肩膀与她舌吻。我头发上没擦干的水滴到了她的胸口，我感觉她在我怀里抖了一下。我扯下浴巾在头上擦了几下，刘海挡住了我的眼睛，姐姐伸手过来把我的头发抓成狼奔，又扣着我的后脑勺把我拉得更近。姐姐的胸脯贴在我胸前，露出来的地方又软又滑，穿着胸罩的地方又磨得我冒火，我抬起手想解开，却发现姐姐今天穿的内衣是绑带的，没有扣子。我的手在姐姐背后胡乱摸着，姐姐像是被我心急的傻样逗笑了，点了点我的额头，“笨蛋嘉新。”然后抬起胳膊把内衣脱了。

 

我亲吻着姐姐胸前的红果，用舌头描绘勾勒着上面的纹理。我爱姐姐的胸部，柔软又温热，我的身体渴求着这份温暖，忍不住和她们贴得更近。我的手指色情地在姐姐的肩胛骨到大腿根之间游走，我能感受到姐姐的身体在轻微地发抖，我却迟迟不去碰她最需要慰藉的中心地带。姐姐抬起腿勾着我的腰，大腿贴上我胯下的炙热。我也不再挑逗她，伸手把她的内裤拉下来。看到那里粘乎乎的一片水渍，我心下了然，凑过去咬了一口姐姐的下巴，“姐姐不乖哦，自己弄过了。”

“别、别废话，快进来。”

“姐姐害羞了吗？”我说着，边从床头扯过来一盒安全套，“我们今晚用完它，好不好，姐姐？”

姐姐接过来，揪出一袋，用牙撕开替我戴上，“那要看你的本事了。”

我不再多说，掰开姐姐的大腿就插了进去。我卖力地耸动着腰，在姐姐的私密花园来回抽插，引得姐姐搂紧了我的脖子，发出一阵阵甜得流蜜的浪叫。姐姐的蜜穴又湿又热，内壁紧紧地绞着我的性器，像是想把我吞得再深，再深一点。而我也没有辜负姐姐的期望，一下下的使劲儿碾过姐姐的那处褶皱，看着姐姐大口大口地喘气，汗水划过她因为高潮而绯红的脸颊。

姐姐从小到大成绩都好，学东西也快，没过多久就学会了大张着腿接纳我，把最脆弱的地方像我展示，还捧着自己的奶子往我嘴边送。

我爱姐姐平日里那双灵动的眼睛，像是一片深海，此刻却被我干到失神，空洞地看着天花板。姐姐艳红的嘴正在大口呼吸，小舌出界了安全领域，又被我用舌头堵了回去。我暂时停止了对姐姐下半身的侵犯，舌头在姐姐的口腔里掠夺着空气，吻到她微弱的呻吟声细细碎碎地从嗓子里冒出来才放过她。我的阴茎还种在姐姐的花园，姐姐呼吸时带动那处猛的收缩，夹得我在里面又涨大了一圈。我又挺起腰在里面抽动了几下，姐姐被我操得直冒水，咕咕的水声让人听得害臊。终于，我释放了一次。我从姐姐身体里抽出来，扔了套子，抱着姐姐一遍遍地亲吻她的脸颊。

 

姐姐的身上没一处好肉，从脖子到大腿全是被我啃咬的痕迹，我也一样，胸口和后背还有姐姐高潮时指尖留下的抓痕。我吻着姐姐泛红的眼角，觉得眼睛发酸。今天，姐姐终于只专属于我，整个人，完完整整的都属于我。可是我突然意识到，我好像从来没有对姐姐说过什么情话，她也没有对我说过，只是完全地接受着我，要亲给亲，要抱给抱，还有满足各种我无理的要求。我突然觉得我是个混蛋，没有给过姐姐什么承诺，就算是花言巧语也没有。我的头埋在姐姐的颈窝，姐姐突然摸了摸我的头，“怎么哭了？”

“没有，太热了，出汗。”

“跟姐姐装什么呢，这么多年了我还不知道你。继续，从今天开始，以后你是我丈夫，我是你的妻子，我不希望你有什么事情瞒着我，同样的，我也不会隐瞒你。”

我撑起身子来看着她的眼睛，唤着她的名字，“姐姐，月月，小月亮……我是个混蛋。我从来没有说过我爱你……你是不是会觉得，我把你当成了发泄的玩具？我、我真的喜欢你，从小时候到现在。我爱你，姐姐，我爱你，姐姐，小月姐姐，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。也许这个时候说这些你会不相信，但是……”

姐姐的手指抵住了我的嘴唇。“就这事儿啊，我还以为你做了什么对不起我的事呢。小新，你好笨啊，我也喜欢你你看不出来吗？小时候我就知道你喜欢我，你还真以为你能藏住什么事儿呢？你是不知道你每次看我的眼神……哇，上次你来我们学校找我，我室友还问我你是不是我男朋友……那个时候我们还没在一起呢。小新，我比你大了四岁，但是你没吃亏哦，姐姐的初吻和初夜都留给你了……诶我话还没说完你干嘛呢……”

我撕了个套子给自己戴上，往姐姐身上顶了顶，“姐姐，我又硬了。”

姐姐拽下了套子，腻着嗓子在我耳边说，“直接进来吧，老、公。”


End file.
